falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Mayflower Cure (Ditzy Doo Chronicles)
Mayflower Cure, called May for short, is one of the three main characters of Fallout: Equestria - The Ditzy Doo Chronicles. History During the War May was a medic during the war and a medical researcher. She was present at the first test of a megaspell, specifically Fluttershy's healing megaspell. May learned numerous facts about deadly weapons the zebra had deployed, such as the Pink Cloud and Balefire radiation, and methods on how to treat these ailments. On The Last Day, May was just outside Manehatten when the Megaspell detonated and destroyed the city. After the War The First Nine Days Due to the radiation around Manehatten, May left the city and eventually came across Stronghoof a.k.a Raider and Gizmo outside the Shattered Hoof Detention center. Together they travelled to the Pie Family's Rock Farm where they met Blinkie and other survivors, May began treating their injuries with what limited supplies she had, whilst Gizmo tried to get the radio working. Ditzy Doo arrived on the farm, flying with two injured forelegs, but carrying enough medical supplies to stablize and treat several of May's patients. May and the rest of the survivors, excluding Blinkie, leave the Pie farm and head for Ponyville. Along the way, one of the survivors, a burn victim, dies. Upon arriving in Ponyville, May begins treating another burn victim. After treating most of the ponies who came with them, she sees Canterlot and notices the Pink Cloud covering the city. May breaks down, crying in misery, knowing that the Princesses are likely dead due to Pink Cloud exposure. Ditzy and May also notice their fur and manes growing patchy, the first signs of ghoulification. May and Ditzy travel to Manehatten, Gizmo giving May a modified revolver. The journey by hoof is slow as May is terrified of heights, preventing Ditzy from flying them there. They stop by Blinkie's farm but move on once more. They arrive in Manehatten where May and Ditzy's ghoulification is progressing, they try to offer aid to the ponies inside The Ministry of Arcane Sciences Hub, but are denied access, unless they can bring some medicine and food. Ditzy and May investigate Manehatten General Hospital, encoutering an aggressive, Balefire Phoenix enlarged by the amounts of radiation is has soaked up. After collapsing a building on the phoenix, they get to the hospital, where they discover food and medicine and that one of May's friends, Buttercup is dead. They also encounter their first feral ghoul in the hospital, Ditzy killing it when it tries to eat May. May and Ditzy now with supplies of food and medicine which they purify via a one-use talisman, deliver the goods to the MAS hub, where they discover that the supplies whilst not in desperate need, are nonetheless appreciated. Ditzy and May deliver news of Canterlot and Ponyville's status as a safe place, before returning to Ponyville themselves. Interlude In the interlude, it is revealed that Blinkie has passed away due to old age, Stronghoof set up a family with a mare named Honeydew in Ponyville. Gizmo arrived in Fillydelphia where he relayed the news that 96 out of 101 stables were confirmed to have closed successfully, saving roughly 85,000 lives. May spends the next forty years exploring the wasteland, seeking out other pockets of civilization and offering help and aid where she could. Ditzy Doo accompanies May during her travels, often carrying their supplies, whilst May did most of the fighting. Though Ditzy and May sought to help others, some settlements shot at them on sight, preventing them from providing aid. They also explored irradiated locations and facilities, that were too deadly for regular ponies to enter. Forty Years Later May and Ditzy encounter a group of mutated cattle who are descendants of pre-war cows, now turned into the first generation of Brahmin. May interviews them, noting down information on how exposure to balefire radiation has changed the cattle, hardening them and making it easier for them to survive in the wasteland. One Brahmin she interviews with Ditzy, named Mooriel, asks them to try and deal with a Radhog problem they've been having. May and Ditzy discover that the Radhogs are being agitated by ponies from Ponyville who have been hunting them for their meat. Ditzy and May go to Ponyville, despite warnings from the Brahmon that they town is run by Raiders. Upon arriving, Ditzy and May are accosted by two local stallions named Skeeter and Booster. They warn them to leave, but Ditzy and May persist, stating they know Raider. Doubtful of Ditzy and May's story, they lead them to Raider who is revealed to be Stronghoof's son, named after his father's nickname. Raider escorts them out of town as without them he wouldn't even exist, but warns them not to return. He tells them to find his father at the Macintosh War Memorial. May and Ditzy find the memorial and Stronghoof. Stronghoof has been living here since his son exiled him from Ponyville. He explains how Raider changed after a massive bandit attack, twenty years prior that cost the lives of Raider mother, Honeydew and his brother Aegis. Stronghoof after speaking with Ditzy and May, decides to try and reconcile with his son, giving Ditzy Doo his Rifle. May and Ditzy decide to investigate the stables that have been opening according to the news channel run by DJ-Pon3, by first visiting Fillydelphia, where Gizmo first found and broadcast information on the stables. Ditzy and May take a route that brings them to Appleloosa, which has become a ghost town. They have to travel through a dangerous sandstorm, forcing May to keep up a shield spell until the storm passes. May and DItzy, after emerging from the desert around Appleloosa recieve a distress message from Stable 67, spurring them into action. They find the stable has already been broken into and find an injured Steel Ranger outside, being watched by an Owl-bot. They help the Ranger who reveals himself to be none other, than their old friend Gizmo. Together with Gizmo, May and Ditzy assist in liberating the Stable from attacking bandits. They escort the stable ponies outside and lead them to the Fillydelphia contingent of Steel Rangers who will help them. May and Ditzy are instructed to leave, Gizmo helping by giving them a hint to investigate Stable 12 in Trottingham. May and Ditzy arrive in Trottingham and find the thriving ghoul settlement of Necropolis, which is run by its mayor Sheriff Rotting Tail. May is fascianted with investiagting Stable 12, as the Stable's doctor, Doctor Fixit, was studying the ghoulfiication process, which affected the population of the stable. May, Rotting Tail and Ditzy enter the stable, using stealth and clever tactics, May splits off from her two companions, whilst they lure most of the ghouls away from the medical portion of the stable. May discovers research on the ghoulfication process and also learns that the stable was built to deliberately let in balefire radiation. She confirms this by investigating the Overmare's office. May, Ditzy and Rotting Tail agree not to tell the ghouls in Necroplois, erasing data that what happened was a stable-tec experiment, rather than a tragic malfunction. The next Day, May wishes to see the sun again, so she has Ditzy bring her above the cloud cover, along with Rotting Tail and his nephew, Crumble. They pass through a storm but make it to a mountain that juts above the skyline. Whilst on the mountain, they witness an eclipse, fearing that the world is about to end, they watch and wait, only for the moon to pass the sun and everything turning out okay. They arrive in Necropolis again, still shaken by the experience. Interlude 2 May and Ditzy stay in Necropolis for the next forty years, May becoming the towns doctor and using her medical knowledge to help the ghouls. May was also able to make excellent use of Doctor Fixit's in depth study of the ghoul condition and the ghoulification process. Though she was not able to get any closer to a cure, she was able to, through a combination of radiation treatments, custom tailored healing spells and counciling, greatly improve both the physical and mental well being of many ghouls that came to live in Necropolis. Traits Appearance Prior to becoming a ghoul, May was a light green unicorn mare with an auburn brown mane with orange streaks in it. Her cutie mark was a red cross with a syringe in front of it. After becoming a ghoul, May's coat and mane began falling out, giving her a corpse-like appearance. Abilities May is a skilled medic, well-versed in a number of treatments. She is also an expert on treating radiation sickness and has a thorough understanding of ghoul biology and the process of becoming a ghoul. May's knowledge of ghoul physiology, means she was able to heal Rotting Tail's crippled leg. She can also perform spells, including healing spells, radiation barrier spells and telekinesis. May also has a thorough understanding of Megaspells and how they work. Category:Characters Category:Unicorns Category:Ghouls Category:Characters (Ditzy Doo Chronicles)